


🎄 25 Christmas Wishes Table of Contents

by TheRainRogue



Series: 25 Christmas Wishes [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, NCT (Band), Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Anime, Christmas, Comedy, Fluff, Other, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24329608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: 25 Christmas Wishes is a set I started in November of 2018, where I planned the write a fic for each day leading up to Christmas. Of course, I never finish shit I start so I most certainly did not meet the deadline. But hey, another year, another chance! Naturally, each fic will have a Christmas themed prompt. As this is a set, each character and world will vary and these do not need to be read in order.
Series: 25 Christmas Wishes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756483
Kudos: 1
Collections: Merry Christmas, Sets





	🎄 25 Christmas Wishes Table of Contents

**25 Christmas Wishes** is a set I started in November of 2018, where I planned the write a fic for each day leading up to Christmas. Of course, I never finish shit I start so I most certainly did not meet the deadline. But hey, another year, another chance! Naturally, each fic will have a Christmas themed prompt. As this is a set, each character and world will vary and these do not need to be read in order.

────── 〔🎁〕──────

  1. [**Eggnog**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362521) _ Alfred Jones/Hetalia _ fluff
  2. [**Tree**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362584) _ Mark Lee/NCT _ fluff
  3. [**Mistletoe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362641) _ Jeno/NCT _ fluff, comedy, au
  4. [**Scarf**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362686) _ Inuyasha/Inuyasha _ fluff
  5. [**Lights**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362758) _ Atobe/Prince of Tennis _ fluff, comedy
  6. [**Present**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24362794) _ Sesshomaru/Inuyasha _ fluff, au
  7. [**Fireplace**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363787) _ Jaehyun/NCT _ fluff, suggestive, romance



────── 〔🎁〕──────

  1. Lights
  2. Gift Shopping
  3. Wrapping Presents
  4. Gingerbread House
  5. Cooking/Baking
  6. Candy Canes
  7. Snow
  8. Tree Decorating
  9. Santa Clause
  10. Exchanging Gifts
  11. Christmas Movies
  12. Stockings
  13. Elves
  14. the Grinch
  15. Carols
  16. Wreath
  17. Reindeer
  18. Family
  19. Merry Christmas/A Christmas Surprise



────── 〔🎁〕──────


End file.
